Swimming Lessons
by Nightshade316
Summary: Chara, Frisk, and Walter recieve swimming lessons from Undyne. Hilarity ensues. Hope you enjoy!
1. Flashes of the past

Walter's P.O.V.- "Hey Frisk, Chara, can I ask you a question?" I asked as I walked up to them. "Uh... Sure, what is it?" Frisk responded. "Can uh... Either of you swim?" I asked, blush creeping on to my face. "No I can't." Frisk answered. "Me neither." Chara responded. "I know for a fact that you can't swim Walter." Chara said smiling at me smugly. I blushed, and looked to the side, embarassed. "We could ask Sans and Toriel to sign us up for swimming lessons." Frisk suggested. "I'll go ask them." I said, and walked off. -2 mins later- "Hey Sans, Toriel? Can I ask you a question?" I asked, blush once again creeping on to my face. "Go ahead" Sans replied, taking a swig of ketchup. "Can you sign Me, Frisk, and Chara up for swimming lessons?" I asked, embarassed. "Really? After what happened when you were eight, I didn't think you'd ever go near water again." Sans said. I looked to the side blushing furiously. "What happened when you were eight my child?" Toriel asked. "I-I'll show you when Frisk, Chara and Asriel get in here." I said still embarassed. ' _Why did Sans have to mention the river incident?'_ I thought. I called for Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. Two minutes later they came through the door. I sighed "Ok. I will show you the memory." I said still blushing. -Flashback- I was walking along the bank of the Snowdin River. Suddenly I heard a cracking sound, as the ground beneath my right foot crumbled. I fell into the river. "AH!" I screamed when I hit the water. Immediately I started splashing and struggling to keep my head above water. "HELP! I FELL INTO THE RIVER! I CAN'T SWIM!" I started yelling. I was starting to tear up now. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed once more, by now I was crying. To make matters worse, I had to go to the bathroom. Slowly I sank to my shoulders. My struggling was keeping me afloat for now. Eventually I sank up to my neck. I looked down in surprise, and terror, Tears now streaming down my face. I heard a voice "Hello? Is anyone there?". It was Sans. He appeared through the trees and saw me. His eyes widened in surprise and he knelt down to pick me up. "What happened Walter?" He asked. "I was walking along and I fell into the river." I said through my tears. He picked me up and carried me to his house. -Flashback end- I shuddered as I remembered that day. "There was also the time when I was in waterfall and fell into the water." -Flashback again- I was ten and walking along the bridge through waterfall. Suddenly my foot plunged through a rotten board and I fell into the water. "AH! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed. I started to struggle against the water, which had soaked my clothes and made them heavy. Eventually I sank to my neck in the water. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed, tears running down my face. Luckily Chara and Asriel were coming back from Gerson's shop and heard my screams. Chara tried to keep from laughing at me while they pulled me from the water. -Flashback end- "We can sign you up for private classes with Undyne." Toriel offered. "That sounds great." Frisk said enthusiastically. ' _Oh boy. This should be intresting.'_ I thought.

 **Authors note: Yes I have it to where Chara, Frisk, and Walter can't swim. I thought this would be a funny story to alleviate the feels from other stories I'm making. Enjoy!**


	2. The first lesson

-Walter's P.O.V- Toriel took us shopping for swimming supplies. I got red and black swim trunks, and a red and black life jacket. Chara got a Green one piece swim suit, and a yellow life jacket. Frisk got a purple one piece swim suit, and a blue life jacket. The next day She dropped us off at Undyne's House. "Have a great time. I will see you at the end of your lessons. I want to hear all about it." Toriel told us as we got out of the car. "We will. See ya later." Chara said. We entered the house. "Hey punks! Ready for your first swimming lesson?" Undyne asked us. "Yes." We replied. We went and got changed into our swim suits, and life jackets. "So where will we be swimming?" I asked. "Waterfall River!" Undyne told us. I Teleported us to the River Person's dock in Waterfall. "Okay punks! Make sure your life jackets are strapped right." Undyne said to us. I helped Chara and Frisk get the straps right. I stepped into the water, instantly sinking up to my waist. I was still embarassed to be wearing a life jacket, but I took some comfort in knowing it would keep my head above water. Chara, and Frisk joined me. Then we stepped into a normally neck deep area of the river, but our life jackets kept us afloat. First Undyne taught us the different strokes. Then She had us move around the river. This continued until our arms and legs hurt. Finally it was time to go back to the house. We were going back to shore, when my life jacket tore on an underwater rock. The life jacket lost all buoyancy. Instantly I started to struggle to keep my head above water. "Uh... Can I get some help over here?" I asked urgently. Frisk, and Chara turned around and came back to help me. I clung to them. "Thanks. I think my life jacket tore on something in the water." I said embarassed, and blushing. Eventually we made it back to the house, and changed back into our regular clothes. Two minutes later, Toriel came to pick us up. "So how was it?" Toriel asked us excitedly. "It was pretty good. We learned all the different strokes." I replied. "Then at the end Walter tore his life jacket, and we had to come over there and help him" Chara added. "Yeah. Aparently if torn, a life jacket loses all buoyancy." I said, embarrassed. "We can just buy you a new one." Toriel said to me. And with that we drove home.


End file.
